


Plundered on The High Seas

by MyHeroZero



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Mario Party (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Pirates of Penzance (1983)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boys Kissing, Desert Island, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Pirates, Rough Kissing, Stranded, Submission, Submissive Character, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: Somewhere out at sea, where we lay our scene...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. ARRR!

The beautiful cruise liner was simply no match for the mighty koopa airship that had arrived from out of the sky, its cannons glistening gold in the majestic setting sun, its pirate flag (with Bowser's face as opposed to a skull's) flying powerfully in the air.

It was only one, but that was more than enough.

The liner, defenseless and without anyone to assist her this far out at sea, had surrendered without a single argument.

From the deck of the airship above, his band of bandanna-ed koopas armed to the teeth and laughing heartily, the mighty Captain Bowser - decked out in his magnificent frock coat, tricorne hat, bandanna, baldric, slops, boots and cutlass, an eyepatch over his left eye - was holding a rope suspended from high above himself and his crew.

"ARRR, S.S. Rainbow!" he boomed. "You will now line all of your pathetic selves up on your deck and prepare for boarding! BWAHAHAHA!"

The frightened, screaming passengers far below him scrambled to do as they were commanded as the fearless Captain, along with his strongest crewmates, swung across the air separating the two ships on the ropes to land down among them.

The passengers lined up in a long row, Captain Bowser calmly walked alongside them as he spoke. "Now listen up, you lot. You have nothing to fear so long as you do as you're told. I'm not here for you valuables - so to speak. So no need to watch yer purses - I'm here for..."

Everyone looked confused but nevertheless extremely frightened...

"...a special individual."

The passengers kept their collective lips shut tight, afraid to make the slightest noise - especially the ladies.

"I've been informed via tavern gossip that a specific individual has information regarding where a grand treasure is buried. I need said individual to locate the booty for me. As soon as I fin- ARRR! THERE YE ARE, YE LITTLE WHARFRAT!!!"

To be continued...


	2. Luigi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi's point of view...

_He's pointing at ME!_

_ But WHY? _

_ Why would **I** be the one he wants? _

_ I know **nothing** about any buried treasure! _

_I'm just a simple pizza cook on a luxury cruise vacation!_

_ I... don't understand... _

"LUIGI. That's yer name, isn't it? I've been looking for you - the locals back at the dock insist **YOU** possess the whereabouts info I seek."

 _Someone must really hate my guts,_ Luigi thought miserably to himself, _to lie to this guy and convince him that I know stuff like that..._

Deep down inside, Luigi couldn't help admiring the imposing figure towering over him and wishing that they were meeting under much more... friendly circumstances.

_This guy is SO BEAUTIFUL. WHY does he have to be treating me like this? If we were... anywhere else... I'd..._

Luigi tried to ignoring the tingling within his crotch.

"YER COMING WITH **ME,** " Captain Bowser snarled, grabbing the shocked, much smaller man around the waist, making Luigi yelp. **"And NOBODY COMES AFTER US PLANNING RESCUES, OR I'LL HAVE YOU BLASTED OUT OF THE WATER!"**

The huge pirate koopa grabbed another rope tossed to him and swung on it back up to the deck of his airship, his crewmates obediently following him.

The triumphant Bowser stood on the edge of his deck, laughing heartily as his airship lifted away, watching the sight of the bewildered liner vanishing far below with Luigi still held tight around the waist against him.

Luigi clung tightly to the pirate captain, partially due to sheer fear... as well as a fear of heights...

...but mostly as an excuse to hold on to Bowser's lovely body.

_ Oh **FUCK** , his pecs feel **DELICIOUS**...  _

To be continued...


	3. Captain Bowser's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Bowser's point of view...

_Well, THAT was easy enough._

The captain watched until, finally, the only things in sight were the vast, endless ocean and the glorious sunset.

He smiled inwardly to himself.

Of course he secretly knew that Luigi possessed no such information on treasure whatsoever.

It was a completely different story altogether - one that he couldn't have just burst on to the cruise liner announcing, that was for sure.

Days ago after literally dropping in on the last town in the dead of night- making sure the airship had remained unnoticed all during the time of his visit - he had accidentally noticed from a distance the shy little cook walking on his way to the market.

Bowser had stopped short, staring at him.

His heart had skipped a beat.

_**Oh my fucking stars,** what an **adorable** little man... _

And the next thing he knew, Captain Koopa - instantly smitten - was in love.

And he had very carefully used the next few days to gather information on the sweet little cook, finally learning of Luigi's plans for a pleasure cruise.

_ I have to have him. _

_ I **MUST.** _

And as he now stood looking out on the beautiful panoramic view before him, he felt Luigi's terrified trembling against him.

  
His heart melted.

_ Aw. _

_...poor little thing. I'm scaring him out of his wits. _

_ I'll make it up to him later. _

He also couldn't help noticing that Luigi's hand appeared to be somewhat... rubbing his mighty chest...?

_ Is he doing that... **deliberately?** _

_ I hope so. _

To be continued...


	4. The Captain's Cabin

Putting his left claw under Luigi to properly support his back side while still keep his right arm around Luigi's waist, Bowser began to stride across the deck and down below.

Luigi panicked, _"No, **PLEASE,** NOT THE **BRIG!!!** "_ He began to struggle with all his might -

" **Calm down** , we're **not** going to the brig!" Bowser responded as he fought to keep the smaller man in his grasp. Being so much stronger, though, it was more like trying to keep hold of a slippery, live fish as opposed to a life and death situation. Luigi didn't stand a chance.

Reaching the Captain's cabin, Bowser managed to get the door open without losing grip on Luigi, get inside, close and lock it, and finally put Luigi down on the floor while he himself blocked the door. "There. Now relax."

Luigi stared around him in shock. "Wha... what are we doing _here?"_

"I just want to talk." Bowser sighed from all the struggling. "Look, I know you're scared to death, but just give me a chance to say something first before you freak out, okay? Now have a seat."

His heart pounding, Luigi chose a chair lined with velvet, hoping that the captain wouldn't start screaming that he was sitting in the wrong place. "Er... how's this?"

"That's just perfect." Bowser walked up to Luigi, smiling as he did so. "Alright. First off, you're not going to get hurt, so please stop panicking."

Luigi did his best to take a deep breath and calm himself.

"That's better," Bowser nodded as he continued smiling. "Second of all, I apologize for the way I brought you here, but, given who I am, I had the feeling that just waltzing uo to you on the street and inviting you would have only inspired you running off screaming, and I wanted to make sure I at least had the chance to speak to you."

"But why have you brought me here?" Luigi asked, trying to keep his tone normal. "I don't know anything about any buried treasure, I swear! I - "

"It's alright. I know you don't."

"Then you _scared all those people and kidnapped me for **no reason??"**_

Now that they were actually conversing, Bowser respectfully removed his own hat, holding it in his left claw. "I... just wanted to meet you," he said in a surprisingly nervous tone as he calmly walked closer to Luigi in a calm and nonthreatening manner. "I am Captain Bowser, and I have spent many years sailing many seas... and although I know you don't realize it, I happened to catch sight of you in the streets while I was ashore recently... and I... just wanted to make you an offer."

"I don't want to join a pirate crew," Luigi informed him.

"No no, nothing like that..." Bowser assured, hastily shaking his head. "What I mean is... how do I put this..." The Captain looked uncomfortable for a moment while he chose his wording - then asked Luigi the absolute last question the smaller man ever expected him to ask.

"Are you single?"

To be continued...


	5. Luigi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi's point of view...

_WHAT?_

_ I heard him wrong, obviously. _

"... what do you mean...?..."

"You know what I mean," the Captain replied, turning his face away in a stunning display of shyness. "I mean, 'do you have a romantic partner'."

Genuinely stunned by this ever increasingly bizarre twist of events, Luigi paused a moment before cautiously replying, "...no...?..."

The Captain then blushed as he covered his face with his hat before he mumbled into it, "... would you like me to be yours...?..."

_ I... don't believe it! _

_ This guy... _

_...this **HUGE, MASCULINE PIRATE CAPTAIN...** _

_...is asking me to...? _

"...I... um..."

"It's alright if you say no," the koopa muttered into his hat, obviously preparing himself for disappointment. "I'll drop you off at the nearest port if you're not interested. No harm done."

"Hey, no, it's okay!" Luigi hastily assured him. "I'm just shocked is all! I mean, I wasn't expecting... I mean..."

"A gay pirate?" Bowser dared to look back up at him from behind his hat. "Yeah, I know it's not something you encounter every day..."

"...I... so I guess... this doesn't involve any treasure after all?" It was an incredibly lame thing to say considering everything that had just been clearly explained, but Luigi was at a loss for words, and he knew he shouldn't remain silent about this.

Bowser blushed as he smiled sheepishly. "Not unless you want it to. We can go treasure hunting if you like. Hell, we can go **_anywhere_** you like. That is... if you're interested."

Luigi realized just how genuine this all was.

_ So the big cute koopa has a **crush** on me. _

"Of course I'm interested," he answered with more confidence.

The Captain smiled hopefully. "You mean it...?"

"Very much. I think you're cute. I'm just taken aback is all. But I'm up for it."

The Captain went limp with relief and was all smiles. "Thank you," he breathed as he walked up close to his captive. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Are you _kidding? You_ have no idea how much this means to _me."_

The Captain chuckled, "You'll have to excuse me for being new to all this. I've never had a girlfriend. I don't know how one's supposed to act in situations like this..." He swallowed, still smiling shyly as he added, "... I've never had a boyfriend, either."

Luigi assured him, "That makes two of us, Captain."

"Please... just call me Bowser, okay?"

"Okay, Bowser."

The Captain reached out to gently stroke the left side of the smaller man's face. "...it's alright. I promise I'd never hurt you." He paused before adding, "and if one day I ever do - whether on purpose or by accident - you have my permission to use my own personal cutlass to cut off my dick."

Luigi looked up at him, inwardly startled by the, er, offer... "I don't think it'll ever come to that, not the way you're behaving... you know... you have pretty eyes."

"Aw. Thank you... I love yours, too." And Bowser did. Those pretty eyes shimmering swimming pool blue... Bowser felt like he could lose himself in them forever.

He continued to caress Luigi's face... "You're so soft... such gentle, innocent eyes... like a pretty little seagull..."

Luigi sighed with pleasure, suddenly realized how badly he was yearning to remain in the Captain's company. The funny thing, he thought to himself, was the Captain's comment about him looking innocent; he was certainly having thoughts rushing around through his mind right at that moment that would prevent anyone from being considered innocent. One such thought was the idea of Captain Bowser slowly being slipped out of his clothes, then out of his shell, and then lying down spread eagle while Luigi himself boarded him to insert his own hot, hard cock up deep inside the koopa and heartily fucking him until his own sac contracted and he let loose a huge sea of hot cream flowing up into the deepest innards of Bowser as the Captain roared out in pleasure sounding all deep and manly. His own dick was starting to get hot and hard and ...tender just thinking about it.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," Bowser begged.

Luigi, not wanting to come off as a rude pervert, gentle cleared his throat. "I was just thinking about the moments you and I could share together."

"Well, whatever they may be, I'm certain I would agree with them," the Captain smiled warmly as Luigi stood up while Bowser gently embraced him.

Bowser's gentle, crimson eyes looked down into Luigi's pair of seas. "Are you hungry?"

 _In what sense?_ Luigi at first couldn't help thinking, but then had the good sense to respond, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"Let me get you some dinner."

To be continued...


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Captain...

Bowser had explained that he could whip up anything Luigi wanted - this wasn't some ancient galleon, after all.

After being asked what he would like to eat, Luigi - being desperate to start polite and not accidentally ask for anything too demanding - answered, "I'd like to have whatever it is you're having."

Bowser smiled. _Aw, he's trying so hard for me._ Remembering that Luigi cooked pizzas, he decided that maybe he might like Italian. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Coming right up, be back in a bit."

"Should I wait for you in the mess?"

Bowser chuckled and shook his head. "No mess for you! I'm having it brought right up here so we can enjoy it together in private! Make yourself at home." He then left, carefully closing the door being him.

And he didn't lock it, either, Luigi couldn't help noticing with a smile.

So Luigi simply lounged in his chair while gazing out the opened glass windows out into the horizon.

It was around a forty-five or so minute wait, but Luigi was too lost within his own thoughts regarding all that had happened so far to notice...

When Bowser returned, he carried with him a large bowl of freshly made, steaming spaghetti with meatballs, a pair of plates, and some silverware. Setting it all down carefully on his private table, he then lit candles for atmosphere - he did it for each one with a single, quick little puff of carefully controlled breath. Luigi couldn't help wondering how long it must have taken the Captain in his lifetime to perfect being able to do that.

The meal was delicious, and Luigi couldn't recall a time he last had spaghetti that had been prepared so perfectly.

"Wow, this is fantastic!" he exclaimed, being careful to take his time and use his best table manners. "When I get a chance, may I please compliment the cook?"

Bowser blushed. "Well, actually... I whipped this up myself."

"You did?"

"Yeah. The cook's great, but I thought you might like it better if I made it. Been cooking for years."

"Wow!" Luigi said again. "I'm impressed! You're full of surprises. Cooking like this, you'd make a great husband for someone someday."

Bowser's eyes deliberately wandered over to the windows away from Luigi. "Thanks, I ... hope to, sometime."

"What about the rest of the crew?"

"Oh, they're feasting down in the mess," Bowser replied, and they both laughed.

Still smiling, Bowser then said a little more seriously, "Incidentally... let's keep all this between ourselves, okay?"

"Is that why we're dining here?"

"No, although it helps. I just wanted you to feel more comfortable and have a quiet place where we can talk. But I have no idea how my crew would react if they found out their Captain is a big overgrown queer. Who knows, they might even mutiny."

"Pretty stupid thing to mutiny over."

"I agree. But you never know. I can't risk that."

"What should I say when they find me sleeping below and not in the brig?"

"No worries. You're sleeping here with me."

"With _you?"_

"In my bed."

Luigi swallowed. "Isn't that awfully obvious?"

"They would never dare burst in here. Besides, I've told them I'm keeping you in my sight at all times as I don't want to take any chances - what with you trying to escape and all." The Captain winked at Luigi.

To be continued...


	7. The Crow's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High above the ship soaring above the waves...

Luigi had been wildly afraid of the idea of going up to the crow's nest at first, especially in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep, but Bowser had dealt with that easily. The mighty king simply took the small man carefully in his arms and then practically bounded up to it himself. Within approximately a few seconds, they were up in it. Anyone else attempting this fear with him would not have inspired any confidence from Luigi at all, but Bowser did it with such a naturally second-nature style and grace that Luigi was quickly confidence that he himself was safe.

It has surprised Luigi just how wide and roomy it was up there until he remembered that it had to be large enough for the Captain himself to move around up there himself if need be. Actually, it was large enough for at least seven Bowsers, meaning it was extremely roomy and quite comfortable for both of them.

The two of them gazed longingly together out at the magnificent vast ocean far below sparkling under the huge full moon's light. A galaxy's worth of stars swept the skies above, and Bowser's arm was gently around Luigi's shoulders.

The salt air was delicious.

"It's miraculous," Luigi said softly.

"Yeah, the view's great, huh?" The Captain said.

"Not just that," Luigi said, signing in contentment. "But you. All of this. This whole thing we've got going on."

"I've been wanting to share a moment like this with you from the moment I first saw you," Bowser skyly confessed.

Luigi turned to look in the Captain's eyes. Normally a dramatic scarlet, the softly glowing pure blue from the reflected sea below had turned them both a sweet royal purple.

"...Luigi..." Bowser whispered.

"...yeah...?"

"Have you ever... you know... kissed anyone?"

"No."

"Neither have I." Bowser swallowed and then confessed with a goofy, embarrassed grin, "I'm a virgin."

"So am I."

Bowser blushed. "So, uh... what do we do now?"

"I guess that means... that we both just innocently explore together what it means to be two guys in love..."

"...yeah."

And they were both silent for a moment.

"I... want to kiss you... but I'm afraid I'll do it wrong," Bowser confessed.

"Please try it anyway," Luigi encouraged.

"Er... alright..."

Bowser gulped for a moment... then ever so shyly leaned his mouth closer to Luigi's.

Their lips touched was like an electric shock that ignited the both of their instincts and bodies.

Bowser's lips were big and soft, and Luigi loved them at once.

The two were softly kissing each other's lips gently and continuously in the sweetest of little kisses before they finally began trying actually locking lips. Their kiss deepened.....

" _ **MMM,"**_ went Bowser's deep tone into Luigi's mouth.

As they continued to kiss, Luigi's hands were exploring Bowser's upper clothes, trying to figure out how to get them - and Bowser - off.

He managed to open up Bowser's coat, which Bowser let drop. He then worked on lifting the pleaded shirt over the koopa's head - breaking the kiss just long enough to get it off of him before their lips immediate reconnected. It too dropped forgotten.

The now topless Bowser continued to kiss and caress Luigi, oh, so tenderly, so very tenderly, his long hair blowing dramatically in the night sea air, his gold muscles now shining majestically in the bright moonlight with a soft glow as though he were a beautiful god from the sea.

But when Luigi started fumbling at the breeches' assortment of buttons, one of Bowser's claws reached down to cover them as he looked embarrassed...

"What's wrong?" asked Luigi sotfly between kisses.

"...I... I should tell you first..." Bowser gasped in between their passionately kissing lips, "...we reptiles... our dicks are not automatically visible... we have them up inside a slit hidden from view... just wanted to let you know so that... so that when you see my crotch... you won't think I'm a female or... or a hermaphrodite or... anything like that..."

Luigi chuckled softly. "Sounds cute. Here, let me see..."

To be continued...


	8. Don't make a sound...

As Luigi began unfastening the Captain's buttons, Bowser himself gracefully slid out of his shell. Leaving it to the side and now lying back on the deck of the crow's nest propped up on his elbows, he allowed his newfound love to pull off each of his boots one by one, then to slowly, seductively pull and remove Bowser's leggings, leaving the mighty muscled beast naked.

Enchanted, Luigi looked down between the koopa's legs. Bowser was right; he had a slit there, its two surrounding walls of muscle clearly excited, as they were swollen rounded around it, forming a deepening crevice between the mighty legs - and Luigi simply could not believe that he was being allowed to get away with violating the Captain's body down there.

Experimentally, Luigi pushed the tip of his finger between the two rounded muscled walls without actually going deep enough to enter the ship, and then began moving his finger up and down, its tip gently stroking Bowser just inside the curves.

Bowser moaned and shuddered from the sensation, his body quivering. He then began involuntarily panting as he watched and felt Luigi gently pulling the two walls apart, exposing the koopa's precious slit, the entrance to his Private Royal Scarlet Chamber.

"...oh god.... oh god, Luigi... what are you... going to do to me..."

Luigi smiled. "I want to try something."

Bowser continued to pant as he watched Luigi lean his face down much closer to inspect the entrance.

Then, without warning, Luigi quickly flicked his tounge up the length of the slit.

This action caused Bowser to growl desperately as his claws suddenly grabbed Luigi's shoulders as if to steady himself...

Luigi chuckled. "Not too loud, you big fool," he teased, "or everyone below will hear you and find out what a big overgrown fag you are."

Bowser nodded, trying to keep himself silent.

Luigi, gently spreading the muscled walls further apart, then touched his lips to the lips of Bowser's helpless slit, and Bowser then felt the man's tounge reaching inside, licking the interior of his...!!!

**_ Oh SHIT! LUIGI'S FRENCH KISSING MY PUSSY!!! _ **

Bowser GASPED and struggled as he whimpered, trying hard to keep his own mouth shut as Luigi persisted in French kissing the koopa's weak, tender little pussy. Bowser's hips were going wild and swiveling about on the wood surface beneath them...

To be continued...


	9. Captain Bowser's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Bowser's thoughts regarding all this...

Bowser was overcome with a wild pleasure unlike any he had ever known before, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, and he couldn't seem to control himself and ask Luigi to stop in order to let himself take the lead..

_ Just what am I doing? I'm the bigger, stronger one... shouldn't **I** be the dominant one here? I don't understand... really, this is all I think I'm **supposed** to be letting Luigi do... shouldn't **I** be doing something now...?... but I... I don't want him to stop... is there something **wrong** with me...?... _

  
  
Such thoughts were drenching the koopa's mind... and then, an even more frightening thought...

_...if I don't dominate him... does that mean... he'll be disappointed... lose all interest... and not love me anymore? _

But the truth was that the normally dominant koopa, oddly enough, was finding himself immensely _enjoying_ surrendering to Luigi's caresses. **Always** having to be strong - so _very_ strong - **always** having to be the big, tough guy who had to take care of absolutely everything, it felt wonderful to have another male who loved him enough to want to take care of him for a change. The idea of Luigi loving him... dominating him... and, yes, even _protecting_ him... was proving absolutely euphoric...

Still, Bowser needed to make sure, and he finally managed to weakly gasp, "...L... L... L-L-Luigi.... please, stop... stop for just... a moment....."

Luigi paused and looked up at his lover, pure affection in his eyes. "Yes, my love? Did I hurt you?"

_ "My love"... he actually called me his "love"... isn't this the most **incredible...** _

"No, no, I..." - gasp - "... just want to make sure of something..."

"Of course, what is it?"

"...I... listen... I know you're... you're probably expecting me to... to be the big... tough guy in bed... but... if I'm not... if I instead... if I, er... what do they call it... 'bottom' for you instead... you won't... you won't think any **_less_** of me... will you...?..."

Luigi's eyes shone as bright as dew with delight. "Of course not, why would I?"

"...I... I just... want to make sure... you won't be disappointed in me... I ...I don't want to lose you..."

"Aw." Luigi spoke in warm, comforting tones. "Bowser, I won't think you're any less of a guy for letting me take control, and I certainly won't stop loving you if you do. As a matter of fact, you're a dream come true. I personally get off on thinking of big, strong lugs who are man enough to submit themselves to another man. It takes a hell of a lot of guts. In that sense, I think you're a lot braver than most."

**_ Oh, thank stars...!!! _ **

Bowser smiled meekly, gratefully. "Luigi... I love you..."

"I love you too," Luigi assured him. "Would you like me to, er... take this 'dominance' further?"

Bowser was actually for some reason too afraid to openly say yes, but with his relieved smile still worn cutely across his face, he shyly nodded.

"Alright, then," Luigi continued. "Let's get you lubed up..."

To be continued...


End file.
